Unexpected
by Cool Kitty
Summary: Unexpected things happen. The people change. Does Ash change?
1. Default Chapter Title

Unexpected Part 1  
  
  
  
"Hey Ash!" Erika called out to Ash.  
  
"Erika?" Ash turned around with a suprised expression on his face.  
  
"Who else?" Erika laughed.  
  
"You haven't changed, still a bright little Bulbasaur" Ash teased.  
  
"Oh yeah? I might as well cast a shadow over you to let you see how bright I am" Erika shot  
back.  
  
"Great come back" Ash said smiling.  
  
"Pika pi pika pikachu. Pi pika pikachu pikapi!"(You two there's a Pikachu down here!) Pikachu  
said angryly, turning Ash and Erika extra crispy. Then they faint Puff *Black smoke* Next time  
when you talk you should include Pikachu into your conversation. Or else........  
  
***  
  
"So" Duplica said.  
  
"So what?" Misty asked, not paying any attention to Duplica.  
  
"So how's it going between you and Ash?" Duplica tried again.  
  
That defientally caught Misty's attention.  
  
"What d'ya mean by that?" She asked.  
  
"You know, when Brock confessed he's.........." Duplica was cut off by a loud scream.  
  
"Somebody needs help! Let's go!"Misty shouted above the voice.  
  
*End Teaser  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Sorry that this fic was kinda' short but that's how all the parts of Unexpected are. So once again i  
disclaim this fic. I wonder when I can ever like my fics. Read on if you want to find out what  
Brock confessed, and who screamed. I guess you would just think the fic's weird. But see it this  
way: The site is weird, all the fic's are weird, and most of all I'm weird. ^-^ ^-^  
  
Ages fo this fic:  
  
Ash:21 Misty:22 Erika:22 Duplica:23 Brock:23 Daisy:24 Lily:24 Violet:24 Gary:21  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part 2 Feelings The next day at dawn. Ash, Pikachu,  
Misty and Brock were at the river. "I need to wash myself.  
Can you guys go away please?" Misty said. You see  
Misty is very girly and every where she goes she needs a  
bath. "Ok whatever you say miss" Ash and Brock said.  
What happened to her proper name? um guys? anyone  
here? *wail* I was egnored. "Pika pi pikaaaachu" (can I  
stay please) Beggers can't be choosers Pikachu! "Piiiiiiiiii  
ka chuuuuuuuuuuu" (Thunder shocks the aurthor)  
ooooooookkkkkkkay I'll be quiet now, NOT! "NO" Misty  
shouted. Why shout? calm down. "Pi pikachu" (Why  
can't I stay?) Yeah why not? "Because you are a boy and  
besides you'll tell Ash about it"  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and double  
ewwwwwwwwwwwwww. "Pi pi pika chu chu" (No I  
won't) "Anyway I don't want you to see me" "Pi ka" (Ok)  
Just tell her you're a girl Pika pal. The boys and Pikachu  
left. While Brock and Pikachu went back to the tent. Ash  
hanged around. You see Ash really loves Mist so much  
and he has never see her properly, Misty unbuttoned one  
button. "Ohh" Ash said while he was behind a bush  
trying to hide. "Who was that? Ash?! "Oops" Ash said as  
he stumbled into the river. "Help help I can't swim" he  
cried. Ha!! As Misty is a Water Pokemon trainer she  
knows how to swim very well. Verry verry well indeed. "I  
hate you Ash Ketchum! I'll never be able to trust you  
again" Good ridance. "Please just help me!"  
Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MISTY!! Ash  
was waving his hands helplessly around. Misty felt sorry  
for him and anyway Ash was the love of her life.  
  
While at the tents Brock and Pikachu were looking for  
Ash. "Where is ASH?" Rrocke cried. Simple question  
simple answer, being saved. "Pi pika chu chu pi?" (How  
am i supposed to know) At that moment they heard a  
voice that Sounded a lot like Ash. This voice was coming  
from the river. "Pi pika pika chu" (Quickly lets go)  
Pikachu was impatient. Not that pikachu has ever been  
patient.  
  
"Help quickly someone save me" Ash cried Misty is now  
in her togs. She jumped into the water. Swimming ove to  
Ash who looked like a fish with it's head chopped off.  
She grabbed Ash by the arm and draggedhim to land.  
Ash spluttered. By then Pikachu and Brock had arrived.  
"Pi pika chu pikachu" ( Are you alright Ash?) Pikachu  
asked in a sad voice. Knowing that his master was very  
sick Pikachu ran over to him and nudged him.  
  
"It's Okk I'm alright" "Pi ka ka chu chu" (Are you sure)  
"Yes, Pikachu I'm alright" "Ash Ash are you Ok" Misty  
cried. "Thanks alot Misty" Ash said in a weak voice.  
Brock felt lonly one because Ash had all the attention  
and two that Misty saved Ash. Misty changed her tone.  
"I'm still mad at you for looking correction--sping on me"  
"I- I'm sorry Misty" Ash said before falling over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after a while they were in Ash's tent and pikach was  
beside Ash. Finally Ash woke up. END TEASER ** END  
OF PART TWO Authors Notes: I dispise this fic if you can  
avoid it avoid it. I advise anybody who hates musy  
mushy stuff never to read it again. E-mail me with any  
comments at psychokiller99@hushmail.com THANK  
YOU! 


End file.
